Lessons Learned
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After falling into the cage, Sam expects the fighting to commence, however, to his surprise it doesnt. Both are undoubtedly upset at him but Michael sees this time as a time to reflect on the lessons to be learned and reflect on what has already been taugbt. Some just need more help learning their lessons then others. One Lesson; dont judge the book by its cover.


"Well this is just great. No really, thank you so much Sammy!", Lucifer punched his fist into the stone wall of the cage, breathing in deeply to try and collect his rolling rage, ducking his head for a long moment.

Sam gulped, looking around him carefully, taking in his surroundings. The cage was metal and stone, suspended in mid air, lightning illuminated the ancient etchings inscribed in the walls around them. There wasn't much to be seen, a stone bench jutting out from the left wall, that was just about it.

Next to him, he heard Michael shift, standing a good three to four heads taller then him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the elder archangel wasn't happy about being down here but he seemed to be taking it better then Lucifer was. He sighed and sat, hands coming up to rest on his knees, and spared Sam a semi-sour look.

But Michael was nothing if not adapting.

"Lucifer thats enough. We shall use this time to reflect on our wrongs."

Adam had retreated to the other side of the bench and curled into the corner.

A snort cut through the moment of silence, Lucifer turning slightly, "Oh I'm going to reflect, I'm going to reflect my foot up his ass.", and he shoved off the wall, cracking his neck, "C'mere Sammy! I want to personally express my appreciation."

He was caught mid step, a hand clamped around his bicep, Michael was glaring at him sternly.

"Lucifer. I said enough."

"Let me go or you lose the hand, _brother_."

Michael huffed an amused chuckle, eyes glinting dangerously, and yanked the other angel downwards. Lucifer yelped tripping over his own feet, and fell forward into a less then desirable position, taking a moment to catch his barings again.

"I can see that you haven't taken this time to reflect on your behavior, little brother."

Lucifer tried to push himself up, to free himself from the less then pleasant position, and snarled up at his older brother, "And I can see you're still as annoying as ever. Let me up. I want to paint the walls with his insides."

The resounding smack echoed in the silence that followed.

Bouncing off the walls and taking them all by surprise.

Adam looked up from his spot on the bench, Sam stared in shock, and Michael looked down at his hand.

Lucifer was silent for a moment.

"Um, _ouch_. Did you just spank me? Who the fuck- _OW! Michael!"_

The elder archangel fell into a steady rhythm, smacking a set of spanks to one side and then the other, Lucifer grit his teeth and began to squirm.

"Watch your tone. Perhaps I should have taken a firmer hand to you whilst you were a fledgling, perhaps we could have avoided this mess had I done so, my apologies."

Sam blinked, almost not believing it with his own eyes, Michael, the _Archangel_ was spanking Lucifer, the _Devil_. Were his eyes decieving him, or were those tears that were glistening in his red ruby eyes. His lips twitched into something akin to an amused smirk.

Lucifer caught the look he was getting and glared, Michael caught his glare and gave a sigh, landing another harsh spank where it counted.

"Mike, _stop!_ "

"What have we learned?"

Was he being serious right now? First this humilating spanking and now he was being scolded? Lucifer grimaced and squirmed again, whining softly, now more desparate to get it to stop then anything else. It was starting to hurt, it had been hurting, but now it was becoming more of a pain then anything.

"Mic _hael stoooop!"_

"I can see you are still as stubborn as ever. Perhaps we should take this a step further."

Sam raised his eyebrows when Michael's hand disappeared to his pants line and it only took him a moment to realize that the Archangel was removing the belt from around his waist. Lucifer looked back at exactly the right moment and he could see real panic well up in the others eyes.

Something was spoken in enochian.

"Michael no! No! Not that!"

"Then tell me what you've learned."

Lucifer stammered, trying to avoid the burn of the belt, but nothing came to the front. Michael nodded once in understanding and tossed the belt back.

"You'd best think fast little brother."

He's been in this degrading position more then once in his long long lifetime, though it had been some time since the very last trip here, but he still knew full well what it meant when his brother shifted under him, and he braced himself for what he knew was going to come.

Sam jumped at the loud _fwap_ the belt made as Michael brought it down, harder then he'd expected, though he assumed it had to be harder considering that Lucifer was an archangel and most likely had a high pain tolerance.

It didn't stop Lucifer from crying out though, bucking slightly, pushing against his brothers legs.

He flinched again when Michael realed back and let it fly down again.

He could almost feel it just by witnessing and hearing it.

"Michael! Michael _it hurts!_ "

"I'm sure it does, you still haven't told me what you've learned."

"This is so _embarrassing!_ "

Michael chuckled above his head, "You think _this_ is embarrassing?"

Lucifer's eyes widened as the realization set in of what he'd just possibly done, and that would be so much worse then this, so much worse then just being here. There had only been one instance where he can remember ever gaining the belt _without_ any sort of protection.

"No! _No Michael!"_

"Then tell me what you've learned little brother, and perhaps I'll think about it."

"I-I- _Ow!_ -I learned that-I learned that-!"

The older angel sighed and threw the belt back around, Lucifer jumped, yelling out in pain.

"Learned what little brother?"

" _Damn it!_ Ooowwwwww!"

"You're not convincing me in the direction you'd like this to be going little brother."

Lucifer's eyes widened when he felt fingers close around the back of his jeans, and in that moment he knew that Michael was not bluffing and there was no bluff to be called, Michael was being very serious when he said he _would_ do it.

"Nononono! Okay okay! Uuummmmm I learned that I was wrong!"

"Lucifer, do not take me for a fool, you are in no position."

"No Michael! No please! Let me think! Please!"

Michael hummed, pulling the belt back again, "Think fast little brother, my patience wares thin."

Lucifer whined lowly, debating on taking the chance and throwing his hands back as some sort of determent from his brothers blows. But he's been here more then once and knows that throwing ones hands back only makes it worse.

"I-I shouldn't have tried to kill you!"

"And?"

"And-And! _Micha!_ Micha _please_!"

 _Micha?_ Sam flinched again when the blonde archangel actually gave a soft wail at a particularly hard swat.

"And, Lucifer?"

"And I'm sorry for making you pick between Dad and I!"

Michael sighed, "And Lucifer, come now, do you need a taste of it?"

 _No._ No he did not need the taste of the belt on bare. He did not need to know what it felt like without the protection of pants. But Michael was not a bluffer, he would, and so his mind whirled with everything and anything that might keep him from feeling the burn.

He shook his head franticaly, not even minding when he felt the heat of tears dripping from his eyes.

"It is not just me you should be apologizing too. Is it?"

Lucifer shook his head stuttering a moment, and turned, "Sam! Sammy! I'm _sorry_! I was wrong to try and take over your body! And-And-And for beating your brother up and trying to destroy your planet!"

"Lucifer."

"And-And- _No Michael No!_ -I'm sorry that I tore our family apart! I'm sorry that I killed Gabriel and everyone else! I'm sorry that I made Dad leave! I'm sorry that I'm such a _monster_!"

Michael froze, belt mid air, and he looked down pulling his brothers head around to look him in the eyes, "No. You are no monster. It was wrong of me to call you one. I apologize baby brother."

He sniffled, Lucifer admittedly _sniffled_ , and rubbed at his eyes to dry his tears and he nodded.

"I forgive you brother."

The elder smiled, setting the belt down, he pat his younger brother's back and whispered for him to get up softly. Lucifer did, avoiding eye contact with the humans, as he rubbed at his sore bottom.

"And I you, as I most likely should have, you are my baby brother. It is my place to guide you. Not to bring you down. Come here."

He sniffled and rubbed his bottom again, sitting next to his brother on the bench against the wall of the cage, his older brother rubbed his back gently and tugged him into his side, tucking a wing around him warmly.

"I love you baby brother."

Lucifer blushed and ducked down into his older brothers shoulder, Michael chuckled and side kissed his head, his embarrassment was endearing.

"Did you have to be so harsh with it?"

"Oh hush, you know you'd earned it."

"Jerk."

"Perhaps,"..." _Michael! NO!"_

Sam never thought he'd think this, but watching the _Devil_ rolling around on the floor was hilarious, and he was starting to feel bad for him.


End file.
